Avatar Alternate Ending
by Agent BM
Summary: An alternate ending to Avatar, what would happen if the Humans knew about Jake's surprise air attack and had the big advantage during the battle for the tree of souls? Please review and let me know what you think


**Avatar alternate ending**

**I don't own Avatar**

The RDA Sec-Ops fleet led by Colonel Quaritch was en route to the tree of souls

"This is Papa dragon, i want this mission high and tight, i want to be home for dinner" said Quaritch

Quaritch's dragon assault ship got close enough to the ground for the AMP suits to get out. Samsons landed on the ground and unloaded fresh troops before taking off

"All call signs, papa has lead, pushing to target. Escorts, stay close on my shuttle. Gun Crews keep your head on the swivel, make no mistake people, they're out there. Alright people, target in sight Range 4 kliks. Valkyrie 1-6 get your payload ready" said Quaritch

"Copy dragon"

The ramp on the valkyrie ship opened. The soldiers inside manned their machine guns and prepared the bombs.

"Hold position, We got movement, 100 meters" said Wainfleet on the ground

"Sir we got movement on the ground" said a pilot

"Can't you clear that radar up?" asked Quaritch

"No sir it's the flux" said the pilot

"I wonder" said Quaritch

Quaritch knew something was about to happen, he just knew it

"I have a bad feeling about this, all escorts pull up" said Quaritch

"Sir are you sure about this?" asked a pilot

"Yes i'm sure, all escorts pull up" said Quaritch

Quaritch's dragon ship and all the samsons and scorpions pulled up while the Valkyrie continued it's flight path. The Navi and their banshees were flying towards them. Jake and his Toruk were leading them

"All aircraft weapons free weapons free" said Quaritch

All the aircraft fired their guns and missiles at the oncoming Navi warriors. Many of the Navi were hit, the rest swarmed in all directions

"Break formation engage all remaining hostiles" said Quaritch

The choppers split up firing at any remaining Navi.

"How did they know about our surprise?" asked Trudy as she struggled to avoid being shot by a scorpion

"I don't know" said Jake

"Jake we're heavily outnumbered now" said Neytiri

Trudy attempted to attack the Valkyrie's gun crews

gun crews rogue samson coming in for attack, light her up and take her down i'm on my way" said Quaritch

The gun crews aimed their guns at Trudy's samson and opened fire. Trudy took heavy fire and pulled away

"Rogue 1 is hit bad, i'm sorry Jake" said Trudy

The dragon ship flew behind Trudy

"Fire" said Quaritch

A missile was launched and rogue 1 was destroyed

"Scorpions pursue and destroy, help our boys on the ground" said Quaritch

The scorpions went near the ground and fired their missiles at the Navi. The humans were winning the battle

"Get me near the ground, i know how to take care of Sulley once and for all" said Quaritch to the dragons crew

"Yes sir" said a pilot

Quaritch went to his Amp suit in the dragon's hangar. He strapped himself in and prepared to drop

"Dragon crew, scorpions, push to target, destroy that tree" said Quaritch

"Yes sir" said a crew member

The Dragon's hatch opened and Quaritch jumped out. Quaritch wandered through the jungle looking for the mobile lab Jake was in. He walked for a couple minutes until he came across the lab. He raised his gun and fired at the lab, letting toxic air in. Jake and Norm began to suffocate and lost consciousness from their avatars. Quaritch fired a few more times and completely destroyed

The Navi were almost destroyed, the ground troops advanced towards the tree

"3, 2, 1, mark. Drop the payload" said a valkyrie pilot

"Drop, go go go go go" shouted a soldier

The troops pushed the first load of bombs off the ship. They plummeted towards the ground and blew up a large portion of the tree, not even the navi reinforcements could help the Navi now. The second load of bombs was dropped and the tree was destroyed, the Navi's connection to Eywa was gone, the humans won the battle. All the Navi were killed

"Great work people. All units return the base, first rounds on me tonight" said Quaritch

The samsons picked up any remaining troops on the ground, Quaritch and the rest of the amp suits that survived the battle boarded the Dragon assault ship and flew back to base

Back at Hell's gate the humans were cheering and celebrating, they now had control of the planet, they could now finish their work and collect all the unobtainium they needed. This was a glorious day for the RDA

(The end)

**This is what i think would happen if the humans won in Avatar. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think**


End file.
